Love Me Not
by whatever99
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian cross each other paths in a public school as students. What happen after they met? What will wait for them? Fate seems to know how to joke.
1. Chapter 1: Another year

**A/N: I'm try my best on this story.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Chap 1: Another** **year. **

**''Beep..beep...beep..''**

**That annoying sound keep echoing around the room, never once stops for a second, has enough of it, Ciel reaches up and slams the alarm shut. Still in bed, stirs and slowly but surely, slips out of the bed cover and sit at the edge of his bed. Rubs his eyes, clumsily moves to the bathroom, takes five or six minutes to brushes his teeth and changes his clothes, watches his reflexion in the mirror, as usual, before off to eats breakfast downstairs. There are the corridors, the walls, the windows on them,… every things are still there, not change at all, even the portrait with him and his parent, lonely on the wall. **

**'' Good morning mom, dad ''. Quiet. Yes, still quiet, because there is no one there, just him and the empty dining room with a table and chairs. He doesn't know why does he always say that every breakfast in the morning, one of the habits, he guesses. Settles down on a cold chair, he waits and there is his faithful butler, Tanaka, steps in with a tray on his hand. **

**''Good morning, young master, you're early'' Tanaka sets down the meal, it appears to be egg and bacon and also not being cooked by Bard. ''A Phantomhive's never late.'' An answer comes out of his mouth as he starts eating the meal. One day, he will fed up with using his family name as an excuse, but he worries that that one day he will forgets who he is or never has a chance to use that excuse ever again. Seriously, he should stop himself from thinking those things.**

**''Yes, if memory serves, my lord, you're twelve this year, which means today's your first day at middle school.'' After some minutes, fork is put down, chair is moved, Ciel stands up. **

**''I'm ready, let's go.'' He knows he didn't eat enough but now he doesn't have the need to eat anything since he has to attend some rubbish public school until he's old enough to run the Funtom company which is going to be his.**

**The black BMW pulls up and leaves the garage, on the busy road. Some memory floats to his mind as he stares through the window, looks at some dogs chase a black cat, the scene quite funny but the memory kept order him to remember them, the day he sat in this car, entered elementary, the day a truck crashed his parent's car when they almost returned home. Almost. He mentally shakes himself out of those painful memories, too much sadness, unaware that Tanaka has watched all of his movements through the rear view mirror with a worried look. He knows his young master still hasn't overcome the past, but someday his master will get over it, he believes the child who he has took care as a grandson of his. **

**Ciel signs, as the view of the middle school begins to fill his eye's sight. Big and... big. Well, that is boring. Yes, it is, if he doesn't count the big crowd standing inside and outside the school, gawk at his car like idiots, as if they have never seen a BMW. Car door is pushed open, foot touches ground, those eyes in the school's ground's still wide and stares as the figure now steps out of the car. Ciel ignored them all, despite how deep the need he wants to stab them in the eyes, watched blood dribbles down the ground from their eyes. Unfortunately, he has to do that later, after a week or so, to avoids being kicked out of that school.**

**''Your bag, young master, and your room is on the second floor, number 665. I know that you hates wander around the school, just to find an office to know about your class , so i has called and informed your application to the principle and known every important information.'' Tanaka hands him the bag, important things in there, even Ciel's favorite gun, for 'safety'. **

**''You know me quite well.'' Living with the Tanaka more than 5 years, Ciel begins to annoy about the old man's behaviors towards him, always caring and worries, although he doesn't show them out often but still. Ciel can take care of himself, at least he can. Bag stays on shoulder, Ciel walks away and straight to the school, the decision of stabbing those idiot students' eyes still hanged above his head. **

**''Have a good day, young master''. A hopeful smile appears on Tanaka's kind face.**

**Without looking back, Ciel replies,"I won't". With the determined to goes to room number 665, his feet carry him as he thought, 'Another annoying school year, life never goes easy on me, does it?' Or that is what he thought. You can't tell what will happen until it starts. **


	2. Chapter 2: Good or Bad?

**Disclaimer: what if I says I own Kuroshitsuji? Sue me? But for safety, I will say I don't own it.**

**Chap 2: Good or Bad?**

**The school ground seems quiet, at least as quiet as it can be in this early time in the morning, as the chattering sound of the students can be heard from a miles away. Some girls squeal happily after several months didn't meet each other and they babbles non-stop about their summer break along with other students that present near them. Not far from where they stand, situates himself on a bench near the fountain which is in the middle of the school ground, a tiresome sign escape his lips without knowing. Sebastian Michaelis recalls silently what he has done during the summer as he listens unintentionally to their 'super awesome summer break'. He did hope his summer break this time would be so splendid that he has to remember, name it ' The most happiest summer in my life' and bring it to his grave, but not this time. There nothing can describe his summer beside the word 'Work'. Due to his family circumstances, he had to work to his core so that he had enough money to attend this school year. He just glad he hasn't troubled himself with the application to high school since this public school is capable of both middle and high school and he didn't have time to find a proper high school because of his job, a bartender at a club, and he's sixteen, so he's old enough to enter some clubs. **

**Albeit the noisy students start to gather around the school ground, Sebastian wishes that he could sit here forever, enjoying the sunlight , doesn't have to worry about life and whether or not it's time to pay for his rent apartment. Just relax for a while, drown in the gentle breeze of the wind and the rustle of the leaves above the tree near him, and…**

**Reng…**

**Well, it's time for class, he will do that sooner tomorrow. Sebastian slowly stands up although he still want to sit there a bit longer. As he walks, he finally notices that students already fill in the school, and there is a big crowd surround the school gate, as if some famous person comes to school or someone just dead there. Since Sebastian isn't the talkative type, he doesn't bother bring himself to ask what happen, so he just walks past the crowd normally to his classroom number 666. When he almost passes the annoying crowd, someone trip and fall into him, always the gentleman he is, Sebastian catches the fallen person flawlessly. It appears that person has tried to get through the crowd and failed miserably, now settles in the embrace of none other than Sebastian.**

" **Are you alright?" His voice sounds soothing, gentles as if he has used it quite often, but some tiredness still linger in it, deep red eyes look down at the person in his arms.**

" **Huh?" The person looks up, eyes locks with wide red eyes for a moment, neither speak a word, awkward silent surround the two until a deafening squeal erupt from the person bellow Sebastian. " Omigod! Sebastian~! I can't believe I meet you here again! I don't know how much I miss you the entire summer break, how much I crave to see your deadly handsome face again! Oh, and the way you catch me, oh so enchanted, so romantic, you make me feel so special. I could see the way our love blossom, just like Romeo and Juliet, don't you see, my Sebas-honey!?"**

"**No, I don't see it, all I see is a flamboyant psychotic, who I has saved from hitting the poor ground with his ugly fate, oh and you don't how much I please the God above who usually ignore me not to see your face again, or better, make you disappear forever and no longer exist". Sebastian smirks as Grell's twinkling eyes and Cheshire grin suddenly leave his face, replace by a rather disgusted pout he's ever seen. How does Sebastian wish to have someone, anyone get him from this person, spending 3 years with the redheaded is too much for him, he would prefer going to hell than having someone (who always convinces everyone to think he a lady) to stalk wherever Sebastian go, or try to kiss him…with tongue.**

" **You're so mean, Sebastian~! I know, I can cheer you up with a kiss and maybe, do some 'exercises' at my house after you've done working at the clubs tonight." Hope builds up in Grell's lemonade eyes, he really did miss the handsome man above him, miss his gorgeous, pompous face and beautiful raven locks. Sebastian is the only thing he could never forget through out his summer beside his important nail and hair appointment. He sure that someday Sebastian will be his. Someday.**

"**No, thanks, I've rather have some peaceful time alone at my home". He states calmly, too familiar with Grell's pathetic flirt. He looses his arms and drops the flamboyant redhead when he realizes he still holds him, then turns around, walk away as if nothing has happened, although the sound of face hit the ground makes him feels somewhat satisfied. **

**Grell collects himself off the hard ground, mentally takes note to makes an appointment with his face manager. "Sebastian, wait for meeee!" **

'**Don't tell me that he's also …' Sebastian pales at the thought.**

"**What is your room, Sebas-honey, mine is number 666". Grell asks as he finally catches up with Sebastian, only to see the latter freezes in his spot on the ground. The long hair sends a worries, yet confused look at Sebastian, wonders what make his soon-to-be-lover looks so paled and troublesome. Before Grell could voice his thought, Sebastian fasten his paces, desperately try to escape the one behind him who yells his name, and runs after him. A thought form in his mind, 'Why him of all people…?'**

* * *

**After a few minutes walks to his class, Ciel is now sitting in his seat at the corner of the room. As he listens to the teacher introduces his name, and saying something about a promise semester, the class rules and what seems like an hour, he finally starts the first lesson, Ciel's blue eyes wander around the classroom, not too bad but not too good either, the walls' old and the lights' too bright for his liking, the students are talking too much, especially the group of pupils near the window, about eight of them, talking and laughing loudly at each other jokes, and eventually quiet down under the teacher's stern glare, but still giggle . One of those noisy students, the one with freckles, he notices, even waves at him when Ciel looks at them oddly. His eyes turn to the board, looks disinterestedly at the schedule and the too easy basics Physics knowledge all students should know, are wrote on the white board.**

" **Hey, what is Heat Transfer?" A voice speaks beside him, he turns to see a bigger boy looks at him, the boy's hand covers his mouth slightly, as if he talks about some important thing that no one should hear.**

" **Heat transfer is a discipline of thermal engineering that concerns the generation, use, conversion, and exchange of thermal energy and heat between physical systems. Heat transfer is classified into various mechanisms, such as thermal conduction, thermal convection, thermal radiation, and transfer of energy by phase changes." Ciel says fluently in one breath, not bothering to stop for a second for the boy next to him to comprehends what he's just said. He signs when he see the obvious super confused looks all over the boy's face, seriously, how dumb can this boy be?**

**The boy turns his head and looks at the board, Ciel can feel that the conversation won't stop that easily, and Ciel hates when his feeling is right. The boy continues to ask questions after questions, asks this and that, what is thermal, can I eat it, can it transfer into food,… Ciel can't count how many answer he's given, after half an hour, the boy is no longer on his good side (actually, no one on his good side anyway). Ciel almost loses his nerves after answer another stupid question from the boy.**

" **Whoa! Why are you so smart? Who are you? Alien?" The boy turns and looks at him with sparkling eyes, Ciel can see the admiration in them.**

" **You're just dumb. I'm Ciel Phantomhive and no, I'm not an alien." Ciel realizes he hasn't known who the boy is, beside how dumb he is. Just because the boy didn't let him had the chance to ask.**

" **I'm Soma, Soma Asman Kadar, the transfer student from India". The boy says cheerfully, but immediately lower his voice when the teacher looks directly at him. He smiles sheepishly in return until the teacher turns away, Soma signs in relief, he doesn't want to have trouble with the teacher in the first day of school year.**

" **A transfer?" Ciel always thinks transfer students usually smart, at least as smart as Ciel is, but when he looks at the Indian transfer student beside him who currently draws something looks like a chicken on his notebook, Ciel starts to change what he's thought before about transfer students.**

" **Yeah, my family is one of the richest family in India and since parents started to go abroad and operate companies and things, they thought it would be better if I transfers to another school to learn different things, be more mature and stuffs, instead of spending the entire time alone in the manor. I'm not complaint much since Agni agreed to come…". And Soma babbles non-stop about how things changed and new to him. Ciel isn't bother to ask who is Agni, as he focus his mind on the lesson which is what he should do half an hour ago.****  
**

* * *

**As the third period ends, lunch break comes. Sebastian starts walking out of his classroom, his arm feels sweaty and aches because of the certain redheaded. Due to his tardiness, Sebastian had to sit beside Grell since there was no seats left and no one brave enough to sat next to The Flamboyant (an obvious nickname everyone gave Grell on his first middle school day). Grell spent the first two period clings to his arms, no matter what he did and threated, Grell didn't let go, hugged his arm like there no tomorrow, surprisingly, not a single teacher said a word about Grell's intense love for his arm, it seems that every teacher know quite clearly about the redheaded student and learn that they shouldn't get on his bad side. Right now, Grell has to stay behind for a few minutes with Mr. Spears, their technology teacher, to talk about how Grell painted his nail in his period was so inappropriate, and that why Sebastian feels relief, at least for a few minutes. He's about to walk out of the classroom door, when there is a blue hair kid walks past his classroom, the kid seems to be in middle school sector, although he's kinda short for a first year. Thinking that there is no reason to care who that kid is, Sebastian continues his walk to the lunch room. **

**For all his life, Sebastian never thought having lunch can be this troublesome, he has to stop Grell from feeding him, saying disgusted words every seconds. Grell has silenced somewhat for a moment, how can he not be, Sebastian has hit him in the face with the stray nearby after his fail attempt to feed Sebastian with his red lips. **

**Eating lunch with these students can be somewhat amusement, he's just watched an almost kiss from a red and black couple at the other table in the lunch room, Ciel's not sure if they are couple or not, but he isn't care either, students here are weird. Not to mention, the most talkative peoples he's ever seen, (even his servants didn't talk this much, maybe they did, but at least they didn't do it in front of him), for example, Soma, sits next to him, is now talking about everything with Agni, who Ciel's just known is Soma's servant and friend, always helping when Soma needs the most. Ciel looks down at his lunch, he doesn't truly consider it's a lunch anyway, perhaps he can still eat it without vomiting. He notices that the girls' eyes sometimes glance at the red and black couple, especially the black one, Ciel wonders what about him that seems to attract so many girls, maybe his handsome features, his good looking appearing or his deep ruby eyes. Ruby eyes? Ciel has never seen anyone with eyes that red, just like a demon, a red eyes demon, such a myth things. He turns away from the red eyes person before he'll be caught peeking at him, but that red eyes person has already saw blue eyes looked at him with inquisitive, and also recognized those blue eyes belong to the same blue hair kid he's saw walked past his class. Sebastian then smiles charmingly at the girls who glance dreamily at him every seconds, and they blush, girls are so easy to play with, just need to be good looking, a little gentleman and they will fall over for you, and even fight the other to have you, but Sebastian likes challenge, to have something he could never have. Looks back at Grell, the redheaded has long given up feeding him, he currently makes a human shape from his food, then stabs that human shape's head with his fork while grin widely and murmurs something about those girls look at his Sebastian should be death, sometimes, Sebastian wonders if the redheaded is okay.**

* * *

**The last bell has rang ten minutes ago, every students have already ran home, some students are still stay behind for some reasons of their own, and Ciel is one of them. Since he didn't want to crowded himself with noisy student, he decided to stay behind until there is only several students on the school ground. He walks slowly down the stairs, not really pay attention to his surrounding, finally, he walks to the school ground, it looks peaceful, quiet, he can barely see more than three students still stay here.**

" **Hey kid! Hey!" A voice calls behind Ciel, as he walks past the school fountain, he stops for a seconds, turns his head to where the voice is, he watches emotionlessly at the person has called him, standing from where he has sat at the edge of the fountain, walking slowly to Ciel. The bluenette curses under his breath for not aware of this kind of things would happen, bullies, of course there would be some in public school. **

**He should have go home soon to avoid this, but too late, now he has to deal with it. **

"**You seems to oblivious and just walked past me, I guess you're the first year of middle school sector, right? Then there is some rules here that you freshman should know, I'm Azzurro Vanel, third year of high school sector, and one of the members of the Phoenix group which is the most formidable group exists in this school, also means you should show some respect by bow before the members of the group when you see them, and they can order you to do everything for them, no complaints." The Azzurro guy bends downs at Ciel's eyes level and speaks about this Phoenix group, dwell on when he says he IS one of the members, tells Ciel to bow before him and do what he says, while Ciel just looks at him with unfazed eyes, as if he looks at a psycho rambles about nonsense.**

**When Azzurro straighten himself, smirks widely, looks down at Ciel and expects the boy to bow, Ciel just simply turns around and continued walking, uncaring to the agitated frown on the blonde-haired third year's face. Before the boy knows it, Azzurro's hands' on Ciel's shoulders, spins him around, pushes him against a nearby wall, Ciel frown at the strong impact, tries to squirm away from the firm hands.**

" **Cocky, aren't you? I have warned you, but seems like you want it rough." Azzurro tighten his hands on the boy's shoulders, enjoying the wince form on that white porcelain face. Such an arrogant one, he's never seen one during 5 five years learns here, he's gonna make this one his, the boy has some beauty in him, no, he's gorgeous than those silly girls in school. The blonde will surely have his own way to break that high and mighty aura surround the boy, let him knows he's nothing more than a brat.**

" **Heh, a dog like you sure knows how to entertain a person." Albeit the situation, Ciel still maintains his composure, never let the other sees his fear, or hears him beg. He tries to make a smirk, ignores the pain on his shoulders as long as he could. Judging by the surprised look he receives from Azzurro, Ciel knows that he's intimidated the third year.**

" **Ha..ha…, a puppy, eh?" Also, Ciel receives a punch to his stomach. He sure the kid just teasing him, but he can't control himself from teaching the kid some lessons. The brat hide his fear without trying, he is more dangerous than Azzurro thinks.**

**No matter how Ciel tries, the pain still doesn't subside, now he feels hard to breath, it won't be good if he also has an asthma attack at this moment. The worse thing is he can't escape the idiot in front of him without his gun which is in his bag, crushes against the wall under him, it's impossible for him to retrieve the gun. Ciel mentally cures his bad luck in the first day at school. No one can save him because now there isn't a single soul in the school, and if there is, no one care to help, they just mind their own business.**

" **Excuse me, it's not very gentleman of you to hurt a little boy that seems so… fragile." A soft and demanding voice speaks behind the two. Surprised, Ciel tilts his head, looks behind Azzurro to encounter those ruby eyes again, blue eyes widens slightly, then turns his head and looks away.**

" **Mind your own business, hero." Why would I want a weirdo to save me, Ciel thinks as he watches his captor's eyes widen when he turns to see the one behind him, something flickers in those eyes. Fear? But they narrows after seeing an amusement smirk appears on the red eyes person. **

" **Yeah, hears what the boy says, Sebastian? This is our business!" Although the blonde's surprised to hear the boy says that. Doesn't this kid want to be saved?**

" **Oh, really? But unfortunately, I would like to interrupt you work, Azzurro. Please forgive my rudeness." Sebastian isn't going to back down that easily just because the boy has denied him. He wonders why he has walked over to them after he has done using the toilet and hiding in the bathroom to escape Grell. He knows what kind of person Azzurro is and god-knows-what will happen if Sebastian ignored and left the boy behind, but he didn't, this will be the first and last time he plays the role as a hero.**

"**Well, in that case, I will finish you first!" And there's Azzurro loosens his hold on the boy, and runs to punches Sebastian, completely forgets about the blue hair kid who he's just previously wanted. The blonde will definitely beat that annoying smirk off that bastard face and show him why he's apart of the Phoenix group.**

"**Easy, you don't want to hurt yourself, do you?" Sebastian says, smirks at the blonde teasingly.**

**Ciel watches with amazement as the raven hair person dodge rapidly every hits from Azzurro without a sweat, sometimes payback the blonde with some punches of his. He notes that the red eyes one who Ciel has heard from Azzurro named Sebastian, has the skills that his opponent can't match. Judging by the places Sebastian hits, always at stomach and legs, Azzurro will easily exhausted, also be beaten up by Sebastian before he knows it. And, Ciel is right, now the blonde is lying on the ground, several bruises visibly on his face, and probably the stomach, too.**

"**Well, what do we say when we have fault, and if I recalls correctly, you did hit the boy for no reason. I think an apology would be nice." Sebastian smiles warmly as he kneels one leg near the beaten person, how he like the look of irritated and defeated on the other's face.**

**Azzurro Vanel, one of the members of the Phoenix, the one everyone students should fear, can't be defeat like this, this is so humiliated, he swears someday he will get back on Sebastian. As he desperately find anything that can help him reverses the situation, Azzurro's hand feels something sharp and harsh beneath it, he uses all his muscles to throws the small and sharp thing as strong as he could at the bastard in front of him.**

**SWOOSH!**

"**Hmm, you pathetic enough that you throws a rock at me? But too bad, you miss." Although he doesn't knows Azzurro had the rock in his hands and ready to hit him with it or rather distracted him, Sebastian still can dodge it easily, considering how full aware he always is. A sound of something drops make him turns his head immediately to find the source. He freezes at the scene he sees, the blue eyes boys, who he has saved, kneels on the ground holding his right eyes tightly with his hand which has blood dribbles through it, the boy must had tried very hard not to screams. Realization dawn on Sebastian, the rock, it must have been the rock that hit the boy's eyes, and the one that threw the rock… He quickly turns to the culprit whose eyes also widens at scene, but then a cruel grin appears on his face.**

"**Looks like it's time to end everything. Goodnight." The last thing Azzurro sees is Sebastian's sweet but terrified smile as he speaks those words before the blonde blackens out.**

**The black hair person dusted his clothes and walks to the boy after punches Azzurro in the face, hard. The boy still on the ground, but he's more calm now and looks at Sebastian with a frown.**

" **Let me help you". Red eyes watch as the boy turns his head away, stubbornly denies Sebastian's offer by a 'No'. He signs, he still has jobs to do, he can't spend his time playing yes or no with this kid. So he does what his mind tells him to do, he picks up the boy, carefully not to hurt him since the boy is so fragile in his arms, though he doesn't says it out loud or he'll be on the boy's bad side. **

" **What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Ciel can't believe his bad luck, first he got in the fight with a guy thinks he has power over this school, second, a rock hit him in the face when he took a few steps forward since he thought the fight was over and he wanted to escape the bad lucks follows him the entire day, now, a weirdo he's just met for a few minutes, carries him and starts walking matter of factly.**

" **Shut up and be quiet, I will carry you to the medical room to bandage your eye, you don't want to lost your right eye, right?" A stern look crosses over Sebastian's face nearly makes Ciel shivers. He suddenly embarrasses about how childish he was a moment ago. **

" **No, takes me to the school gate, Tanaka, my butler will do the rest." Ciel murmurs quietly, realizes that sometimes he does need the old man, no matter how he hates that fact.**

**Sebastian smiles softly at the boy in his arms, who is now snuggling slightly against his chest, 'Such a child, perhaps this year won't be bad at all', he thinks as he carries the boy and walks unmindfully past the unconscious body of Azzurro lying on the ground. **

**A/N: I've never thought I would spend two days write a chapter, but worth it, I guess. And I admit I'm one of the girls who look at Sebastian at lunch break, don't judge me, you will look if you're in the chapter too. I think you know what will happen to Ciel's eyes.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter, good, bad or worse? And you can review and ask if you confuse about somewhere in this chapter, you can even openly fix my grammar mistakes.**

**Oh, and thanks Promocat for review to chapter 1.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
